<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Draco. by platinumdollz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374164">Oh, Draco.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumdollz/pseuds/platinumdollz'>platinumdollz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Era, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumdollz/pseuds/platinumdollz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DracoxOC</p><p>This story follows Clarisse Fawcett as she finds herself &amp; her fellow Slytherins attempting to manage the expectations of Pureblood Society, whilst still attending school &amp; falling in love with Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Clarisse Fawcett has been raised to be a proper member of the elite Pureblood Society. Her hair is always done, she never forgets her table manners, she is a silent type of ruthless. She's been taught that a young lady of value is a young lady who exudes perfection, but that is something that she begins to struggle with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, Draco.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So here is the story: I originally posted a different version of this on an account that I no longer have access to. SO I thought that I would revamp this for fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crowd of students and parents parted for Blythe Fawcett, a woman with a sneer on her face. Behind her walked a girl. Just as proud, Clarisse ran her eyes over the horde, searching for her people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother was glad to see her go back to school. There was only so much time Blythe could put up with Clarisse’s faults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother’s shiny hair was pinned back into a chignon. Clarisse’s own hair was loose. Only partially held back by a ribbon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students that she passed were all so loud. It hurt her head. Clarisse withheld a sigh, she just wanted to get into her compartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse walked with her shoulders high &amp; eyes forward. Ladies did not gawk, even when chaos was going on around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up ahead, she caught a glimpse of platinum hair. There were only two people she knew with that color hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde shifted &amp; Clarisse was able to see the long tresses shine in the light. A smile broke out across her face. Daphne then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse glanced up at her mother, who had taken to walking beside her. She looked into her eyes, silently asking permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute, her mother nodded. She placed a hand on each of Clarisse's shoulders &amp; leaned in to kiss each cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made eye contact. "You won't disappoint me, daughter, will you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse determinedly lifted her chin. "Never."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother released her shoulders. "Good," she says, smiling, but this time it reached her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One last glance over, her mother brushed an invisible hair off Clarisse's coat, before turning on her heel &amp; walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse let out a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daphne,” she greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde immediately went for a hug. “Clarisse! I was just looking for you and the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small brunette next to Daphne cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse giggled, “sorry Story, I didn’t mean to ignore you.” She gave the girl a small hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astoria Greengrass looked appeased. Her chocolate ringlets were braided into a crown around her head. A special style for her sorting day. The girl would be put into Slytherin, of course. It was her birthright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who you’ll sit with for the journey?” Clarisse questioned. She straightened Astoria’s collar. She saw Astoria as a younger sister. Same as she saw Daphne and Pansy Parkinson as her sisters. They had all been brought up together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astoria rattled off a few family names that had children, who would also be first years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne nodded proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was excellent for Astoria to already be managing her social circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever the doting sister, Daphne chimed in, “of course, you are always welcome to sit with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Us’ meaning Daphne, Clarisse, Pansy, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle occasionally sat with them, as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne suggested that the girls board the train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse quickly agreed. The station would only get more crowded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always forgot how large the Hogwarts Express truly was, until she was getting onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne went up the steps first, though it required a bit of a jump. She held out a hand to pull her sister on after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse eyed the steps in distaste. She wore a white dress with small heels. Not exactly the correct attire for stairs. She reminisced back to when she was Astoria’s age and wore loose skirts and flats. Climbing had been so easy. Oh well, if Daphne could do it, so could Clarisse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed a gloved hand onto the handrail that was no doubt disgusting. She went to pull herself to the first step, but was suddenly lifted up by two hands around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse let out an unladylike squeak and whipped her head around to glare at whoever dared to touch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath immediately caught. Her glare turned into a blush, “Draco,” Clarisse said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy smirked, his steel eyes glinting. Draco Malfoy had only gotten taller since the last time she had seen him. He had been gone on holiday with his parents for the past two months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse remembered how he had startled her in an entirely unbecoming manner. “You scared me,” she exclaimed. Had they not been in public, she would have swatted at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Clare.” He did not sound sorry at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl pouted, which made Draco’s smirk widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brass voice cut in, “you’re holding up the line!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Slytherins turned to glare. Shocking to none, it was a Gryffindor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smarter boy would have flinched, but Gryffindor’s were nothing if not brave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s hand abandoned Clarisse’s waist. She felt a little colder and realized that she wanted him to put it back. Another blush washed over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s hand wrapped around his wand and stiffened his shoulders. This was about to get ugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse knew Draco took a lot of pride in reeling in the obnoxious Gryffindor spirit, but she just wanted to go to their compartment. “Draco,” she started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, you filthy-” Draco’s voice quieted into an intense hiss as he whispered some threat to the Gryffindor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips pursed. She did not like to be ignored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” she said again. This time she wrapped her hand around his own that held his wand. Her fingers brushed over his exposed wrist, as she did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very presumptuous to touch him in that way. Her mother would be appalled. But Clarisse needed to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And get his attention it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco instantly stopped speaking to the Gryffindor and turned away from him, as if he meant nothing. Which he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse moved up to the next step, gently pulling Draco along with her. To her surprise he let her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the Gryffindor could not let it go. “Slimy snakes,” he muttered, but anyone near him could hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse flinched. Didn’t he know that she had been doing him a favor? She could have let Draco hex him in some way that was assured to be humiliating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Langlock,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarisse spat out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gasped, as his tongue became stuck to the roof of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled and Clarisse hummed happily. She let go of Draco’s hand and walked down the corridor with a slight skip to her step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding the correct compartment had proved to be quite simple. The train had no assigned seating arrangements, but everyone fell naturally into one anyways. The first cart was filled with first years, the second with Slytherins, then Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, &amp; finally Gryffindors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slytherin House was big on ranks. The prominent members sat in the more central compartments, surrounded on either side by the lessers in the house. These said prominent members were from the most noble of houses, as it was believed by all purebloods that the more potent the magical blood, the more powerful the witch or wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short, popularity was given by blood right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Clarisse's group, this placed them on the top of the pedestal, despite only being third years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few Slytherins loitered the narrow hallway most likely on the prowl for a lone Gryffindor to pick a fight with. Childish, if you asked Clarisse, but she would not deny them their fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They glided out of the way as she passed by with Draco. A head dip in acknowledgment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse ducked into the compartment. Draco followed, sliding the door closed behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” Daphne exclaimed. “I thought I had lost you!” She leapt out of her seat, launching poor Theo's head up from her lap. He appeared to have been taking a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved to give an unwilling Draco a hug, but he stood with his arms by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Clarisse slid behind the two of them to make her way to her unofficial spot. She preferred the window spot as she loved to watch the beautiful scenery of Scotland flash by through the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friends sometimes complained of how long the journey was, but she found something calming in watching the big mountains &amp; lush forests race by the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise cleared his throat, calling the attention of the entire compartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went on to continue his story that had apparently been interrupted by Clarisse and Draco’s arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne returned to her seat between Theo and Blaise. Draco took the last spot next to Pansy, who was plaiting her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights cut out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse jerked her head away from the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire compartment seemed to take in a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo muttered out, "what the bloody hell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights were never supposed to go out. The train was only made to look like a muggle one. It was powered by magic, meaning that mishaps like this were never supposed to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The previously loud train had gone deathly silent. The only noise she could hear was the sound of her friend's breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse shivered under her coat. It seemed as if the temperature had dropped ten degrees in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something moved in the corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne shrieked. Clarisse could only stare in horror as a shadow passed by their paned window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had stood up at some point. He loomed in the middle of the compartment, hand gripping his wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In order to get as far from the door as possible, Pansy had pressed Clarisse into the window, so both were now clutching onto the other. Clarisse pushes her head as far as she could into her </span>
  <span>shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers scrambled for Pansy’s. Once she found them, she clasped on for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment went on forever, until it didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once the lights turned on, almost blinding in their affect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud voice echoed through the entire train. One of the conductors using an amplifier spell, no doubt. Clarisse didn't hear a single word that was said, but she was sure that it was some form of explanation or excuse. All she could do was focus on the weight lifted off her chest and she gasped for air, feeling as if she had been stuck not in the dark, but underwater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head vehemently. "Oh my father will definitely be hearing about this." He looked angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius was a tough, but doting father. If someone was to hold the school accountable &amp; uncover what had been on their train, it was him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse remembered when she was a child at one of her family’s weekly brunches with the Malfoys. Lucius pet her hair and told her how grown up she acted. Looking back, Clarisse understood that the comment was just a nicety thrown out to placate her. As a young girl, she had acted anything but grown up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I have no idea what kind of fuckery that shit was but it was not acceptable in any way." Pansy's face pinched as she spat out the foul words in a single breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise snorted, as Clarisse shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pansy you truly are a master of words. I applaud you." Blaise clapped his hands snootily. He reminded Clarisse of a dance instructor she had had as a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy's appalling manners were a nice familiar distraction from the terror that had been racing through her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Must you be so crass?" Clarisse asked, as she combed through her hair with her fingers, making sure that there weren't any tangles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy responded in a patronizing tone, "Clarisse, some of us mere mortals can not be as perfect as you. At times we feel the need to express our emotions, good or bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse pouted, "well I don't see why you need to do it in such a vulgar way. Just think of the fit your poor mother would throw."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse’s own mother would have backhanded her for less than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well while you two keep bickering like children, I'm still wondering what on earth that thing was in the hallway." Theo interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls indignantly squawked &amp; targeted their glares towards him, hair whipping around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always one to calm the peace, Daphne shushed them both. "Well sweet Theo, whatever it was is gone now. However, if I had to guess…” She trailed off into a pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Counting off on her fingers, she said, "tall, dark clothing, disruptive, absolutely terrifying..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse caught on quickly. She looked up at Theo from under her dark lashes &amp; softly said, "Sounds a lot like that boy you were cozying up to this summer, doesn't it, Theodore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, sweet revenge. Her eyes crinkled in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Theo's turn to get embarrassed. He groaned and hid his face behind his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy had been some foreigner from Germany or somewhere around there. Theo managed to woo him, but the little tryst did not last long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good riddance, Clarisse had said. The boy was not good enough for her friend anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed loudly and sat up straighter. Clarisse smiled. Though she was unsure if it was because of the sound or because she had made him laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was the life of the party in their friend group. He always made snappy remarks, enthralling them with his stories.  He was not one to laugh unless he meant it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco chastised his friend, "really, Theo. Your taste is questionable. I'm still offended that you refused to let me arrange a meeting with my friend from Durmstrang."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco waved his hand around, "He was pretty fit for a bloke, if I do say so myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne tried but failed to not laugh. Something she happened to be quite bad at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO!" Theodore stood up and dramatically slapped his hands over his ears. "Draco, I will not- No, I refuse to discuss boys with you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background, Daphne continued to laugh and clapped her hands. "Oh I just love this so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for being helpful!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo shot back, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I have known you for your entire life and can assure you that you have never once been helpful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Clarisse laugh. "Oh please Theo, we all know that that isn't true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was difficult and headstrong and dramatic, but he cared with his whole heart. He never did things in halves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded in agreement. He looked quite pleased with himself. Almost in a boyish way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo laughed so loudly, he needed to lean over onto Daphne to hold himself up. This of course, only made Daphne laugh even harder. Those two were an absolute disaster whenever they teamed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse laughed along for a moment, before she realized that Theo was laughing at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her cheeks go red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she said wasn't supposed to be funny. It wasn't like the joke that Draco laughed at, she was just speaking. She hated nothing more than being laughed at. "I don't see what's so funny, Theodore," she pursed her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes" Pansy said, smirking. "Don't be mean to the princess." She stroked Clarisse’s hair patronizingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Theo stopped laughing. He sat up, back rod straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, visibly trying to contain himself. "Well Clarisse,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now this will be good." Blaise clapped his hands and leaned in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the cabin, excluding Theodore, Draco, and herself seemed to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo smirked as he looked over to Draco, who was no longer giddy. He had one leg crossed over the other knee. His jaw was clenched. He looked intimidating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse couldn't help but get distracted at the way his cheekbones were highlighted with the light shining through the window. She wondered if it was wrong to like the way a person looked when they were angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo continued, "Draco-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At his name, Draco stood up. "I think it's time we change into our robes for the feast. I'd like to beat all of the first years to the lavatories." His voice was firm, almost stern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse found herself wanting to listen to him, despite wanting to know what Theo had been going to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason her cheeks flushed again. Damn, why had she gotten so flustered so many times over the course of this train ride? What was wrong with her? Maybe she was coming down with something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theodore sighed as he stood. He linked arms with Daphne and walked through the door that Draco held open. "He never lets me have any fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne's giggles echoed down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise slouched out next, walking with his hands in his pockets. Pansy followed him, shouting down the hall, "Will you two drunken toddlers hold up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse stood up and brushed her hands over the skirt of her dress. She wanted to make sure it didn't get too disheveled on the journey so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco still held the door open, with one hand gripping the top. As she passed under his arm, he placed his other hand uncharacteristically gently on her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the blush again. This was the second time he had touched her waist that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s words and actions were always so brash and unapologetic, but he could also be the gentlest person she had ever encountered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel each individual finger press into her back. At that moment it felt like his fingers could feel the heat of her bare skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him. Had she moved in closer to him or had he moved in closer to her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it just me, Clare, or have you managed to shrink over the summer?" His voice was soft. Softer than she had ever heard him speak before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He now towered over her. Clarisse couldn't see anything above his collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by someone in the hallway banging on the wall next to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy exclaimed, "Are you two coming or not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse took a step away from Draco. She moved towards the door and risked a glance back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was now looking down to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing that she was waiting on him, Draco looked back up and moved towards the door once more, robotic in nature. He resumed his hand's spot at her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voice no longer soft, he announced loudly, "Come along everyone, if we wait too long, the Gryffindors will beat us there &amp; then the lavatories will have that awful smell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long do you reckon the oaf will last?" Asked Pansy, as she twirled a spoon into her soup. She looked up to the teachers' table with a contemplative look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time that Blaise answered, "a few months", Clarisse said "three days".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theodore snorted in a way that was by no means gentlemanly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse explained, "Three days. First day starts off fine, right up until some beast hurts a first year, probably a Gryfindor, who decided to act arrogant. Day three is about when the parents get through to the Board of Governors &amp; they throw the halfbreed out into the Forbidden Forest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Draco tapped his nails against the table. "I think you are all bold for thinking that he even makes it to the first day of class, considering that I'll be writing my father about this immediately." Draco shook his head, his steel grey eyes narrowed, "just who does Dumbledore think he is? Gambling our education away like this. The oaf never even graduated from Hogwarts, how is he qualified to teach?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." Pansy agreed. "At this point, I'd rather have Filch teach us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table turned to look at said man, who was picking at something inside his ear at the teachers' table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne shivered. "Oh speak for yourself. I'm still convinced that he tried to look up my skirt last year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse gagged, "I'm with Daphne."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been uncharacteristically quiet, Zabini, got something to share?" Draco turned to Blaise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All this talk of classes and teachers is putting me into a state of depression. Mummy-dearest told me that this is the year that I need to start cracking down on my studies. Said that I would never be able to continue the family legacy unless I-" He used air quotes. "Fully dedicated myself". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo shook his head in agreement. "Yes, father pretty much said the same to me."  He grinned. "Good thing my grades are already top of our year. Well..." Theo reconsidered, pouting slightly, "what he actually said was that I should follow Draco's lead more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo glanced at the so-called, “Slytherin Prince”, who smirked at the acknowledgment of his perfect scores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You boys will just have to admit that you will always be threes to my ten." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy and Clarisse laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne, however, rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you ladies? Any threats from the wardens?" Theodore directed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha!" Pansy exclaimed. "My mother could not give even the littlest of fucks about my schooling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco turned his full attention towards Clarisse. "Clare, what did your mother have to say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse looked up from her salad. "Oh," She toyed with a piece of hair,"mother just told me to remember to moisturize my neck after I bathe. She said I'll look like a turkey by twenty, if I don't and then no man will ever marry me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise choked on his punch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy shook her head, “your mom is a bitch, Clarisse, but a funny bitch, I’ll give her that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne’s draw dropped, “Pansy!” She said in a scandalized tone, swatting at her with her napkin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne turned to face Clarisse. “Never fear. Should all go wrong, we’ll just head off somewhere far and obscure like Sweden and marry rich old men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse giggled, “and then what? Hope they meet a tragic end &amp; leave us wealthy women?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wealthier,” Pansy corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne nodded, her blonde curls bouncing, “but of course!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise protested, “you three are just all too dramatic,” he rested his arms on the tabletop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne played along and leaned in, as well, so that their faces were close together. “Are we now?” Her green eyes seemed to twinkle in mirth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise glanced around their group, his eyes rested on Draco. Turning his focus back to Clarisse, he said with a smirk, “why I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clare</span>
  </em>
  <span> has a lovely little neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bold move. The only person who called Clarisse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clare</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was Draco. It was a nickname he had given her when they were little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse blushed a pretty pink color, “I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had always gotten bashful with praise. Never knowing the proper way to respond. Clarisse risked a look at her other friends, as if for guidance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she got none. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, each one of her friends (sans Draco) had a matching smirk on their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was focusing intensely on his lamb. His jaw was clenched tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse found herself a little distracted by how sharp it looked. She wondered how it would feel to run her hand over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarisse looked back at Blaise. She knew he wasn’t flirting with her or anything, but she still felt a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saving her from this moment, Draco spoke up, but his voice sounded a little annoyed. “Well classes don’t begin for another day. Who’s up for some quidditch by the lake tomorrow morning? I should hone my skills for the season this year, especially since Slytherin will win the House Cup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>